A hybrid vehicle in which an internal combustion engine and a motor generator as a drive source for traveling are mounted is known. In this hybrid vehicle, a manual clutch which is operated by a clutch pedal is provided in a power transmission path between the drive source for traveling and a driving wheel. For example, a hybrid vehicle in which a rotation shaft of the motor generator is connected to an output shaft of the internal combustion engine through an automatic clutch, and an input shaft of a manual transmission is connected to the rotation shaft of the motor generator through a manual clutch is known (see PTL 1). In the vehicle of PTL 1, when an EV driving mode in which the vehicle is allowed to travel only with motor torque of the motor generator is selected, the internal combustion engine is stopped, and the automatic clutch is released. When an accelerator opening becomes great and a requested drive force to the vehicle is increased, the internal combustion engine is started, and the driving mode is switched to another mode. In addition, PTL 2 is the prior art document relating to the invention.